


No eternity

by IsladeMuerta



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsladeMuerta/pseuds/IsladeMuerta
Summary: She had just found her family, all the family she had left only to lose it again.





	No eternity

They had just lost Jesus, when they heard an unclear voice, darting from somewhere. The fog was so thick that they didn't know where it came from. 

"Where did that came from?" someone asked. The walkers crept towards them from every direction so Daryl didn't have time to notice who exactly it was asking that. 

"That's not important. Better question would be, what the fuck was it? Or who?", Daryl grunted, trying to keep the growling walkers away from him and everyone else. 

"What do we do now? Suggestions would be very appreciated", Eugene blurted. 

"How about trying to stay fucking alive", Daryl snarled. 

"Duly noted but I meant that noise", Eugene corrected what he had just said. 

 

Selah ran. She ran, yelling the whole time. She ran away from those walkers and those people who had killed her cousin. She yelled because she wanted to get the attention of those walkers so that they'd kill her too, not because she wanted to save the lives of those said people. No, that didn't came to her mind at all. She just wanted to get away from this cruel world. She'd just found her cousin again and now, the world had taken him from her. 

For a littlest while, she thought that the walkers had began to follow her. She made a pretty good effort to run in a forest where she might easily trip so bad that she wouldn't be able to get back up. But when she finally did trip, nothing came after her. 

"No!" she yelled, sobbing on the ground. Her ankle was hurting and she probably had so many scratches that she wouldn't be able to count them, she felt their burning. She glanced he shins and saw a deep cut on it, it was bleeding. "Well, at least I won't feel them chewing me", she whispered, hoping that death would be quick. Then, she passed out. 

Selah couldn't remember much, only a bits and pieces from what happened next. She kept falling in and out of consciousness. Someone lifted her up from the ground, she thought she was floating to heaven and then, she swooned again. Then, she felt warmth. She was in a warm bed, but she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes. 

"Is she OK?" 

"I hope she will be." 

"You hope? What good are you if you cannot cure her?" 

"You know I'm not a nurse, I'll do the best I can but she lost so much blood that it would be a miracle if she'd make it." 

"I'm.., I know that. I'm sorry, Enid." 

A piece of a conversation floated into Selah's ears. Where was she? Every bone and muscle was aching. Then she remembered. Tears flood out, down to her cheeks and the pain of her loss unraveled as a long, raw wailing, from her mouth. 

"That was her?" she heard that same, gruff male voice asking. 

"Daryl, she's unconscious. You know that as well as I, since you've been hovering here for whole lot of time. It couldn't have been her." 

"It was her, Enid. Get out of my way." 

A man as gruff as his voice, darted in the room. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him. But she could feel. She could feel him. Sitting on her bed, beside her. 

"Was that you, who yelled at the graveyard?" the man asked, gently. She squeezed her eyes more tightly close, as if she could banish the voice of this guy, by doing so. She didn't answer. Someone came in the room, she could sense it, heard it. 

"Daryl, let her rest. You can question her later, when she has more energy", a dark skinned, warrior woman, called the man, asking him to leave her alone. 

"I just wanted to thank her. You know, for saving our lives", the man grunted. 

"Enid said that you can do that later. Come now, let's go to eat something." 

They man got up and left. She heard door closing. She was alone once again. She wanted to open her eyes but didn't actually really even care if she'd open them or just leave them be closed. She'd just lost everything so, it wasn't important to wake up properly. She kept her eyes closed and soon, drifted to sleep. 

One time, when she was sleeping little more lightly, she could feel something jump to the end of her bed. It smelled like a wet dog. Yes, she'd seen a dog with those people, who she supposedly saved. It had been with that man. So, if the dog was there, the man was probably too. For her big surprise it made her feel something, she didn't want to feel. Just the presence of that man. Selah sighed and fell back asleep.


End file.
